Demon nor Human
by BelaXBeautiful
Summary: OC. Lyssa was just a normal girl, right? wrong. She holds the power that could be the distruction or the prosperity of this world. How does Inuyasha feel about this? Does he accept her? Does he hate her? Yes. But does Bankostu?
1. Chapter 1

She ran, ran as fast as she could. She was running for her life, fast, faster, she must go faster. Her breathing quickened as she heard loud footsteps behind her. No. She would not be taken. Not again.

She stopped abruptly, and threw herself into a bush. If she was quiet enough he would pass without seeing, or sensing her.

She wasn't so lucky.

The man turned to the bush, half expecting her to just give herself up. She wouldn't do that, not after what her family went through to protect her.

She took a deep breath and met his gaze. His eyes widened, forgetting what she could do to him.

He was a stupid man. Her eyes turned completely black as she took control of him.

"I was never you enemy. You never even seen me before." She muttered under her breath. With that, her eyes turned to their normal shade of pale green.

The man looked around quickly, wondering why he was there. He started off in the other direction. She smiled triumphantly.

Her smile faded as she heard the snapping of a tree branch, only feet away from her.

She held her breath waiting for him to pass by her.

Only he didn't. Part of that statement had to with he was actually a she, but that was besides the point. Her hair was wild blonde; obviously it hadn't been combed in days. Her eyes a menacing brown, almost black.

The blonde screamed. I'm not talking about your everyday girl scream. I'm talking about ear bleeding glass shattering scream.

It was one of the special abilities she knew about. That was a deadly one.

Putting her hands over her ears, she tried to block out the scream. Oblivious to her surrounds, the blonde never saw her coming.

Grabbing a tree branch, she swung herself at the woman before her, slamming her into the ground. Her screaming deceased as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

What the hell happened?

She looked under her to see a rock had gone through her back.

"Talk about luck." The girl muttered under her breath. She ran her pale hand through her auburn-red curls. This wasn't good. They would send more after her.

Forgetting the fallen blonde beside her, she sprinted to the nearest village. She had to blend in for now. She couldn't be seen.

She slowed her pace as she heard faint founds of laughter, and smelled food. It was a sight, actually. She never thought she'd see demons and humans interacting, let alone laughing together. She couldn't get closer, she knew. They couldn't know about her, or anyone else who was like her.

Yet something deep inside her longed to be normal. It yearned to have never been chosen for this. For her parents to have been normal people, not some crazy psychos with bizarre powers. No. That's not what she asked for. It wasn't fair.

But she knew for a fact that life wasn't fair. She may have not chosen this life, but it chose her. She couldn't change it. All she knew was she had to defeat the enemy with her so called 'powers'. Whether she liked it or not, it was he life now. Now that her parents were gone, all their burdens dropped to her and her… "Shit." She cursed under her breath.

With all these bastards chasing her she had forgotten about her brother. Her poor little brother had to be dragged into this so young. He was on 15. She was 18. If she could take this burden on her self she would, but she knew that she couldn't somewhere deep down.

She sped off the other way, hearing the laughing fade with every step..

**(XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX)**

Inuyasha sniffed the air, once twice..

"What is it Inuyasha?" a worried Kagome asked .

"I smell something, but it's not demon." Inuyasha frowned slightly, but continued sniffing.

"So it's a human." Sango didn't say it as a question, she more of let it out as a fact.

"No." Everyone frowned. "It's strong, powerful. It's somewhere in the middle of the two, but it's not a half either."

"Do you think we should track it down, Inuyasha?" Miroku as hesitantly. "If it is something we haven't gone against before, it might be smart to keep a safe distant though." He added slowly, watching Inuyasha curiously.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said, not before grabbing Kagome and soaring into the skies.

**(XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX)**

She had to admit, the running was quite tiring. She couldn't stop, though. Not until she found her brother.

"And where is a pretty woman, such as yourself, off to in suck a rush?" a demon who had just stepped in her path asked, a little woozily.

She came to a halt, before she ran into him. He was obviously drunk off some cheap beer, and she wasn't going to let him interfere with her finding her brother.

She moved her arms in a slow movement, in a circle. She closed her eyes and focused.

"What are you..?" Her eyes burst open and yellow energy shot out to him, knocking him into a tree. He stumbled to get up, but was forced down by her foot.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" she panicked as she got closer.

"I'm you worst nightmare." Was all she said as she snapped his neck. She didn't like doing it, but she had to. She couldn't let anything come between her and her brother.

Continuing on her journey, she started to sprint again. The surroundings around her were coming familiar.

**(XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX)**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" they heard someone scream.

"Wh..What was that?" shippo **(Is there a u at the end of that?)** asked frightened.

"It must be what we are after. It must have attacked an innocent person." Miroku said.

We must pick up our speed then." Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kagome and once again leaped into the sky."

**(XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX)**

As the sun fell over the horizon, all the spirit she had within he had faded. They had taken her brother, Tadashi. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Everything in her life had gone so wrong.

How the hell was she supposed to find him now. He could be anywhere in this damn place.

She picked up a rag that was laid in pieces on the ground. '_my brother's kimono.' _She let out a sigh. It was true. They _had_ taken him. It wasn't likely he escaped. She had never finished her training with him. _'Maybe if I wouldn't of left him. He would still be here with me. Or maybe if I wouldn't of left him we would both be there. Maybe it was better I left him. I am going to save him either way.'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard feet land loudly on the ground. She turned around quickly scanning the area. There in front of her was a demon. No. No, he wasn't a demon. He was a half. A half demon. And on his back was a girl. A girl with clothes on. Clothes from her time.

She was one of us.

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked this. I hope it intrigued you. As you can see the main character in this is the red-headed girl. I haven't put her name in yet for reasons. This story has stuff in it from the movie Push and Inuyasha, if you were wondering where I got the mind controlling- as in whatever she says will come true in their mind, and the yellow energy, with is like telekinesis, she can move stuff with her mind and can control energy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the ideas from Push.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" the girl asked cautiously. She backed up against a tree, just in care they wanted to attack from behind.

"The question is, what are you?" as the words left his lips, a huge cat with two people, a boy and a girl, and a fox demon landed beside the half and his companion.

The girl closed her eyes tightly. Then she opened them. Every single one of them was pinned to a tree. Now, she was thankful for telekinesis. She moved to the front of the clearing. "What do you want?" she spat out, venom dripping with every word. The more they kept her here, the more time they were taking away from her finding her brother.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to struggle free from the invisible hold the girl had on him. Then they opened. He looked over at Sango, and saw she still had the large boomerang. Maybe if she could help them escape.

The girl watched where the half was staring. She smirked inwardly. He was so careless. She lifted her hand and summoned the large boomerang to herself. She caught it with one hand and threw it in back of her.

It was now that Inuyasha noticed what clothes she wore. They were similar to Kagome's. Her shirt was tight fitting and was a dark purple color. It was cut down the neck in the shape of a V with 3 buttons going down. One button was undone. She wore blue pants. He had no clue what they were. The pants hugged her legs and curves nicely, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She asked quite annoyed.

Inuyasha pondered for a moment. "We simply followed you because your sent is neither demon nor human. Why is this?" He asked a little formal. He wanted to sound intelligent in front of this girl.

"I am not from here." She released hold of Kagome and she fell to the floor. "This girl," she beckoned for Kagome to come forth. "is not either."

"How did you..?" she held her hand up signaling him to shut up.

"Stand up straight and don't move." She commanded. Kagome did as she requested, now scared of what the girl could do to her.

She circled Kagome, her spirits were up that she had found someone like her, someone who was not caught by the stupid division. The division was trying to round up all that were like her, the screamers (Who made those ear splitting and fatal screams), the watchers (Who can see the future, but sometimes it can change.), the movers, (Telekinesis, and they can use yellow energy. She was this.), the pushers (Who can take control of the mind and whatever they say becomes true to them. She was this too. She was the only one who was two of these. That's why they were so eager to get their grubby little hands on her.) And the blooders (They can control the blood in the body. They can torture you in many ways.)

Her face fell. All hope was gone. She frowned. She was just a human. A miko. A priestess. Nothing more.

The girl sighed. She hoped for this so much. But alas it was not true. She came to a stop in front of the miko. "What is your name?" she questioned.

"Kagome." The girl replied a little shy.

The girl snorted. _'Kagome? That is not even a real name!'_

"Well, Ka..go..me I suggest you take that shy attitude of yours and shove it up someone else's ass. You'll never make it in a world like this, acting like that. And while you're at it, why don't you cover that skin you keep flaunting around. We aren't back in Tokyo. Learn that."

Kagome stood there puzzled. No one had told her anything about her clothes before. She looked down at them self consciously. She did show a lot of skin. Maybe it was best if she covered up.

"Don't listen to this wench's bullshit Kagome! We don't even know who the hell she!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

The girl turned to him unfazed. "I am Lyssa. And who may I ask are you?" she said it sweetly, but the expression on her face showed she wasn't sweet. Not in the least.

"Inuyasha. And can you please let us the hell down!" he exclaimed.

"Oh you are such a big baby!" she flicked her wrist and they all fell from the trees. She started to walk away until she heard the cowered miko's voice.

"And who the hell are you to walk away from us. Who died and made you the ruler?" She had a smug look on her face when she saw Lyssa turn around.

"HA! Who hasn't died, bitch? My parents died today and that leave ME in charge of MY brother who I was about to find until YOU rudely interrupted. I am being chased by the division and I don't need your fucking backtalk right now got it?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "HEY DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha screamed. He took out Tessaiga. "Wind Scar!" he shouted.

Lyssa wasn't expecting the attack, but she was ready for it. She had her hands up. As soon as the Wind scar got to her, it took her on full force. Yellow energy blacked the way of wind scar, though no one noticed. When it died down everyone thought they had defeated her, but the truth was that she was in a tree, waiting for the right time to attack.

Kagome and Inuyasha high-fived. She watched as the human with black hair rubbed the other woman's ass. She realized that she did not know their names.

The cute little fox demon was still looking around. He could probably sense her. She did not bother hiding her scent, because she knew the foolish half demon would be stupid enough to think it was just there temporarily until the full effect of her being dead was taken in.

She continued to watch the fox as he sniffed the air. He tugged on Inuyasha's haori just to be scowled at by him.

"Oh well I just thought you would want to know that she isn't dead." He pronounced proudly.

The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. He was as red as a tomato. What an idiot.

She took that as the action to show herself. She jumped out of the tree onto Inuyasha. She took out her round 12. Inch speed chuck and wrapped it around Inuyasha's neck. Before anyone could help him she used her telekinesis to move him in a tree and attacked the next person she saw. It was the girl she did not know the name to.

"Sango watch out!"

**A/N I'm gunna stop it there. LOL I know its not long. I guess im not good at writing long chapters. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sango watch out!"

Sango ducked out of the way before Lyssa's speed chuck could wrap around her throat. "STOP!" Sango nearly cried out. She straightened up her form and looked at Lyssa curiously.

Lyssa stayed in her battle stance, just in case they were trying to toy with her. "What?" she asked cautiously as Sango circled her.

"It's just.. You could be a great ally against Naraku."

Lyssa froze. How did they know him. "How do you know him?" She breathed the words and let her guard down a bit. But just a bit.

Sango was puzzled. She never thought that this girl would know about him. "He's an even sinister bastard that needs to be taken down." She sneered.

"He is the leader of the division. He is sending people after me, so he can capture me. He doesn't have powers like I do, but he is very very strong." She rubbed her fingers on her chin pondering about this group now. '_If they are after Naraku too, they must not be too evil.'_

"Joining us may be our only way to defeat him." Miroku said. "If you don't and we are enemies, well it wouldn't work very well." Lyssa dropped her speed chuck onto the ground.

"You are right." She signed. She really didn't want to join a group, but if it meant finding her brother and killing Naraku, she would gladly do it.

"Great!" Sango cheered, hopping up and down.

"HEY! GET ME DOWN FROM THIS TREE!" Inuyasha screamed. "IF YOU"RE PART OF THIS GROUP, NOW ACT LIKE ONE!" He started struggling under the grasp of an invisible hand.

Lyssa flicked her wrist, and he was sent onto the ground. "Ouch," he said while rubbing his butt.

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's actions, but it didn't last long when they heard bushes stirring, twigs snapping, and Inuyasha's nose in the air.

Lyssa quickly picked up her speed chuck and got into a battle position. Sango took out Hiraikotsu and got it ready to swing at any bastard who dared to attack.

Kagome, a little too scared for her own good, hid behind Inuyasha. She SHOULD HAVE gotten out her arrows, but no, she had to pick right now to chicken out. Figures.

Miroku's hand went to the beads holding in his wind tunnel. If the couldn't defeat the enemy, then he would suck them up into oblivion.

Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga holding it in front of him, ready to attack with a wind scar.

But, who came through the bushes shocked them all, even Lyssa who did not know him.

Bankotsu, leader of the band of seven, came through the bushes. His clothes were tattered and torn. His face was bruised and dirty. He had gashes along his arms and legs, and one on his stomach. All and all he looked horrible.

He walked up to them out of the bushes, but he collapsed in front of Kagome. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and closed. He was unconscious.

"Kagome, you have to heal him." Inuyasha stated as he looked at Bankotsu's limp form.

"No way in hell am I helping him." Kagome turned away from them and started to walk away. "Let's just leave him here. Come on, let's go." She started walking again, but when she didn't hear anyone following her she turned around. "What?"

"Kagome you have to heal him." Inuyasha repeated.

"Why, why do I have to heal him?"

"Because you know how to heal, and he might have answers that we need." Inuyasha answered her question.

Kagome huffed. "No, I am not healing him." She sat in the grass and leaned her head on a tree.

"Oh for Kami's sake I'll heal the guy." Lyssa said as she walked over to him. She flipped Bankotsu onto his back to see all his wounds clearly.

"Do you even know how to heal?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh you make me laugh, Inuyasha. I know how to heal, I have healed my brother plenty of times." Okay maybe she was exaggerating, a lot. She knew how to heal, minor cuts. Not big gashes. But if it got Kagome to shut her pie-hole then she would do her best.

Lyssa walked over to Inuyasha and ripped part of the sleeve to his red haori off.

"Oi, wench! Why the hell did you do that!" Inuyasha was pissed. My couldn't she take it from Miroku's or something!?

"Well, I needed some cloth, and you were the closest to me." She shrugged it off and walked over to the small creek that was only about one yard away.

Lyssa dipped the cloth into the water, to wet it. She walked back over to Bankotsu, and started cleaning his wounds.

She went back to the creek three times, cleaning new wounds each time. Once she was done she went over to Kagome's backpack.

She pulled out two of her shirts.

"Hey! What are you.." Lyssa ripped the shirts in half, and then each piece in half again.

"I hope you don't mind if I use these!" She flashed Kagome an award winning smile, and walked back over to where Bankotsu was still laying unconscious.

Kagome scowled at her retreating back, and sprinted over to her backpack. She picked it up and strode over to where Inuyasha was watching Lyssa fix up Bankotsu.

"I don't think it is a good idea to have her come along with us, Inuyasha. She will just cause more trouble for us, and attract unwanted enemies. She did say Naraku was sending super-powered freaks after her. This could cause more problems for us." Her voice was barely a whisper,, but with his demon hearing, he could make out what she was saying.

"Look, Kagome I know you don't like the idea, hell I don't like the idea, but it is necessary for her to travel with us to beat Naraku." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side at Kagome's expression. "Why si this bothering you so much?"

"She's just more powerful than us. Even you! She took you down! I mean if she were to turn on us, we would have no way to stop her! I mean what if she is working for Naraku, and is lying to us? Then what? All I am saying is we shouldn't get to close to her." Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"You know, Kagome, I never thought about it like that." She gave him a smug look, and stood up slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Don't get to close." She whispered before she went off to sit with Sango, probably going to tell her what she told him.

**A/N: So I'm gunna take KittyB77's advice and I am changing this stories name to Demon Nor Human. =]. My posts probably won't be as frequent once school starts up again, but I will try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Push.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lyssa wrapped the pieces of Kagome's blouses around the gashes on Bankotsu's arms and legs. She couldn't do anything about the one on his stomach, so for now she just left it uncovered. She wet another piece of Kagome's blouse and put it on his forehead, just in case he had a fever.

She covered him with a blanket she had in her own pack, and dragged him up to lean on a tree.

Lyssa walked over to Inuyasha and sat down. "So, why is he your enemy?" She was curious about the male she had just fixed up.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He was part of the band of seven. They killed people for fun." He looked at her, as her mouth opened at little. "then they were murdered when Bankotsu had used his sword Banryu to kill 1,000 people. Naraku brought them back to life using shikon shards, and we killed them all except Bankotsu. Somehow he came back to life without the jewel. We still aren't sure how that was possible, but there he is." Inuyasha shrugged and looked at Lyssa. Her face was free from emotion. Her face was cold, and he scared him a little. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

She stood up to walk away. "Thank you for telling me." She bowed her head in respect and picked up her pack.

'_I just helped a killer back to health. UGH. If I would have known that, then I wouldn't have helped him!'_ She looked down at his sleeping form. _'he looks peaceful when he sleeps.'_ She touched the star on his forehead. _'How can someone so pretty be evil.'_ She sighed and looked over at the setting sun. _'I hope he some information about Naraku so I can finally have my brother back.'_

A single tear slid down her cheek as she thought about her brother. That is all she would let though, she could not show weakness in front of people she barely knew. The only reason she was with them was to defeat Naraku, so she could get her brother and free everyone he keeps in the division. She has no other reason to be here. She will not befriend them. Hell, she doesn't even have to be nice to them. Once she kills Naraku she can have a normal life, and maybe have a guy who would look at her like Inuyasha looks at Kagome. If only she were so lucky. She would raise her brother so he could reach his full potential of his powers.

She signed again looking at her hands. They were all scared from how many times she had been whipped for refusing have the fluid put into her. The fluid that was supposed to kill her. The disgusting concoction that killed so many of her friends, it was unfair that she had been the only one to live. It was supposed to make their powers stronger, but it just made everyone weak, so they died. It was a pity really. Naraku was the reason their race was dying out. What a moron.

She heard something stir next to her. She looked down and saw that Bankotsu was fluttering his eyes open. She should probably pin him to the ground so he couldn't escape. She really didn't have anything to worry about since they stripped him of all weapons.

She leaped on top of him, pinning his arms and legs down with her body. "Inuyasha! He's waking up!" Lyssa called over her shoulder to the hanyou who was already jumping to his feet.

She felt the body under her trying to get of her grip on him. This only made her hold him down tighter. She looked down and saw blue orbs staring at her, confusion and fear all over his face.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo all came rushing over. Bankotsu's eyes widened at the sight of the five. He started struggling even harder under Lyssa. She had a firm grip on him and he wasn't going anywhere.

Finally after several minutes of struggling he gave up and looked at Inuyasha. "What do you want?" He sneered.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you are the one who came to us, hot shot." Bankotsu's eyes widened in realization that he had came to them when he was hurt. He knew the miko could help him, and he also wanted help in defeating Naraku.

"Thank you for healing me, miko." He nodded to Kagome.

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "As if! I didn't heal you!" She stuck her tongue out at him when he glared at her.

Lyssa burst out laughing at Kagome's childish behavior. It reminded her of herself. Bankotsu stared at her as she laughed.

"Then who healed me?" He looked at each of their faces. None of them showed a response.

"It was Lyssa." Shippo said pointing at the feisty redhead that held him down. She flashed shippo a huge smile and looked back at Bankotsu, her smile faded.

"I don't even know you. Why did you help me?" He looked her in her pale eyes while she pondered.

"Because I didn't know you." She finally said after a few moments. "If I would have known who you really were, hell, I wouldn't have healed your sorry ass." His eyes widened. He was lucky she hadn't known him. He was lucky she had even been there.

"Who are you?" he asked looking her up and down. Their bodies were still pressed together, and a slight blush grazed his cheeks. She didn't seem to notice as she looked away from him to Inuyasha as if asking him if she should tell Bankotsu who she was. She didn't want to make the mistake if she wasn't supposed to tell him.

Inuyasha nodded his head at the girl. She looked back down to him. "I'm Lyssa, and I joined this group just recently to hunt down Naraku and save my little brother. Now why are you here?"

Bankotsu thought for a moment. "I'm here because I thought the miko," he pointed to Kagome, "would heal me. Lucky for me I found you." He smiled at her, but she did not return the gesture. His lips turned back into a frown and continued. "I also came because I knew this group was looking for Naraku, and I want revenge on him for bringing us back to life, just to be killed again." He grimaced at the last part. He had died twice and was brought back once again. He was probably going to be killed at third by Inuyasha in his weak state. He sighed silently.

Inuyasha was taken aback by Bankotsu's words. He did look truthful. If they did let him join the group, they would have to be careful around him, just like they were being with Lyssa. He took a deep breath, "So what you are saying is that you want to join the group and help us defeat Naraku like Lyssa has?" he paused and added, "if you are lying to me I swear to Kami I will make your life a living hell."

Bankotsu looked unfazed by the hanyou's words. "Yes, and if I somehow betray you, I give you my permission to kill me." He grimaced at the thought, but difficult times call for difficult measures.

Inuyasha looked at all five of his companions who all nodded, except for Lyssa. "Why the hell let a mercenary who has killed over 1,000 people join the group. For all we know he is going to kill us in our sleep!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Lyssa you crack me up." Lyssa's face turned red and she turned her gaze off of Bankotsu and glared at Inuyasha.

"Oh, and what is so funny?" She made a face at him.

"Kagome said the same thing to me about you." He chuckled. "Don't worry we will have someone on guard every night that is not Bankotsu or YOU to help both yours and Kagome's concerns." Lyssa crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She climbed off a Bankotsu and he leaned up.

"Thank you for letting me join your group."

"Yeah, yeah. The more people we get, the easier it will be to kill Naraku.

Bankotsu gave him a weak smile. "Here lie down and rest." Lyssa pulled the blanket to cover Bankotsu's whole body, and backed away from him. All six of them left him to sleep. Soon enough he gave in and fell into a deep sleep.

** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Push.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bankotsu's eyes fluttered open to the smell of something burning. He shot up thinking the camp was on fire. He ran over to where the others were and let out a sign of relief when he saw it was just the red-head making breakfast.

"You wench! You ruined it!" Inuyasha sat complaining on a log in front of the fire. His lips in a small pout at he looked at his burned food.

She put a hand in back of her head. "Ha-ha, um sorry, guess I'm not that good of a cook." She gave him a sheepish smile.

Kagome took the pot out of her hand. "I'll do all the cooking from now on. " Lyssa blushed and moved away from her Kagome, taking a seat on a log opposite the side of the fire than Inuyasha. Shippo jumped in her lap and she stroked his hair affectionately.

Bankotsu decided then to let his presence be known. "What is that god awful smell?" he asked pinching his nose. He knew all too well that Lyssa had done it but he couldn't help but want to see her expression when someone told him.

Sango laughed as Kagome opened her mouth to tell Bankotsu what happened. Lyssa shot her an evil glare. If looks could kill, Kagome would have dropped then right then and there.

Instead, Inuyasha started telling Bankotsu what happened. "Lyssa tried to make ramen, and she burned it. You would think women would be good cooks right?" Sango and Lyssa sent him menacing looks. Sango wasn't so good at cooking either, but she wasn't nearly as bad as Lyssa.

Bankotsu couldn't help but let a laugh out at the girls' faces. It was priceless. He took a seat on a different log.

Kagome handed him a bowel of ramen and he started to dig in. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until food was set in front of him.

"So Bankotsu," Shippo said between mouths of food, "do you always wear your hair in a braid?"

Bankotsu almost choked on his ramen when he heard the little kid's random question. "Yes, I do. Tell me, Shippo, do you always ask random questions?" the little boy blushed and turned away.

"Don't talk to him like that." Lyssa said, not looking up from her bowel of ramen. She shoved a spoonful in her mouth and chewed it slowly.

"Excuse me?" He stared at her as she ate. When she didn't answer he started to get mad. "HELLO? Anyone home? I asked you a question."

"Yes, and I responded by not answering." She stuck her tongue out at him and looked back at the food in her lap.

Bankotsu smirked and ate his food.

"So, Kagome, Lyssa, do you guys want to go take baths? I saw a hot spring not too far from here." She smiled as Kagome shot up instantly, and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, sure. Wouldn't want to stink with a hanyou present." She got up and followed the girls to the spring, but not before grabbing her own pack.

Each girl stripped out of their clothes and slowly slipped into the spring. "Ahh, this feels so nice!" Sango squealed in pleasure. Kagome and Sango got into a conversation about Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Inuyasha sure seems to like you more and more lately Kagome! Just the way she looks at you, wow." Sango smiled as she saw her friend blush at the comment.

Lyssa smirked. "Yeah, she ain't lying K. I see the way that big fluff ball stares at you." She winked at her as she used the soap to wash herself. "Got any shampoo?" Kagome handed her the shampoo, still deep in thought about Inuyasha.

Lyssa squirted a fair amount into her hand, and lathered her hair with it, making sure she got every spot. She then dunked under the water to rinse it out. "So Sango, what's up with you and Miroku?"

Sango blushed ten times redder than Kagome had. "Yeah, Sango! He hasn't even grabbed Lyssa's ass while she has been here. He must be changing!" She smiled at Sango before dunking into the water herself.

Sango was about to answer her when she heard something in the brush stir. Her eyes narrowed, thinking it was Inuyasha and Miroku. Only, it wasn't.

A man with shoulder length blonde hair came out of the brush. His eyes a menacing blue. She realized a moment too late that he was a screamer. He spotter her and opened his mouth to scream.

It was one of those screams. Remember the ones I mentioned earlier? The ear bleeding, glass shattering kind of scream. She covered her ears, as she felt blood on them. She had to stop the screaming. She saw Kagome was still under the water, unable to get herself up. She quickly yanked her up and threw her out of the water.

Lyssa stumbled trying to get out of the water. Blood coming out of her ears quite fast. She felt awkward standing there naked, but she had no choice. No one could come save them unless she killed the screamer. She searched her bag until she found her Shuriken, a round piece of metal with spikes sticking out all around it.

She aimed the best she could and threw it at him with as much force as she could manage. Once she let it go, she covered her ears once again, and fell to the ground. The Shuriken hit him in the neck and he immediately stopped screaming. He dropped over dead, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Lyssa quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, also grabbling one and putting it over an unconscious Kagome. She saw that Sango was on the verge of passing out, and grabbed her out of the water as fast a she possibly could.

She grabbed a towel out of Kagome's bag and placed it over Sango, she knew the boys would come to find them. Just as if they were reading her mind, Inuyasha burst through the brush.

"What happened? If everyone okay?" He saw Kagome and ran over to her side. He started to take the towel off.

"Don't you dare touch that towel!" Lyssa commanded. Inuyasha immediately let go of the towel.

"Why?"

"She is naked under there you pervert!" She walked over the dead blonde and took her Shuriken out of his neck.

"You killed him?" Miroku asked coming out of the brush with a weary Bankotsu on his tail.

Lyssa snorted. "Hell yeah I killed him. Have you ever doubted me?" She stuck her tongue out at him and washed her Shuriken in the water.

Miroku shrugged and walked over to wear Sango lay, now awake, hugging the towel closely to herself. She had blonde still coming out of her ears, just like Kagome and Lyssa.

"Sango, are you alright?" He wiped blood that was running down her neck away and hugged her tightly. She nodded, and buried her head in his shoulder.

Lyssa, being the adult in this situation, ripped her towel in half and wet it. She quickly slipped something on before the guys saw her naked. She walked over to a now awake Kagome. "I'm only going to wipe away the blood." Lyssa said soothingly as she saw the horror on Kagome's face. She didn't have as much blood as the other two girls since she had been underwater.

Lyssa brought the towel up to her ears and carefully wiped away any blood she saw. Once she was finished, she walked over to Sango and did the same.

When she finished she went over to the spring again and dipped the towel in, cleaning it off before using it on herself.

"Who was that guy?" Bankotsu asked once Lyssa had finished.

"One of Naraku's henchmen, who are coming after me." She shoved her Shuriken into her pack and looked at him head-on. "He has similar powers to mine. He was a screamer." She slid the pack onto her shoulder. "I am a pusher and a mover. I am the only one who has two of these powers." She pulled her speed chuck (also known as then Nunchakus: also known as "nunchucks"). "that's why Naraku is so eager to get his hands on me. Some enemy's you guys should look out for is the screamers, as you saw. If you gag them, or are able to get your hand over their mouth, they won't be able to scream. Their eyes are usually a piercing light blue. Pushers can take control of you. If you look into their eyes, anything they say to you, will become the truth. All I can say is avoid eye contact with any of our enemies. There is really no way to tell if they are one. Movers can move stuff, it's like telekinesis. They can also use yellow energy, like me. And the bleeders **(haha not blooders my bad!)** You would probably want to stay away from them. They control your blood, it is may I say, very painful. Usually their eyes have a red ring around the original color." She shrugged and put her speed chuck around her neck like a scarf, so she would have it in case of another attack. "We should probably get moving before Naraku sends more henchmen."

The group nodded and packed up the camp. No one spoke as they started on their way. "How do we know which way we are supposed to go?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha worriedly.

"We'll wing it." He said casually. But we all knew he was mad about not knowing which direction Naraku was in.

"Why don't we just go the way the blonde dude came from?" Lyssa suggested.

"Well it's our only lead right now. So let's head east." Miroku said. They all nodded in agreement and they started off in the east.

They walked in silence for almost two hours. Tired of the silence Lyssa tried to spark a conversation. "So who does everyone here like?" She wagged her eyebrows up and down as she looked from Kagome to Inuyasha, and then from Sango to Miroku. Both the girls flushed. Inuyasha had a bit of a pink tint on his cheeks. While Miroku smiled at her observation.

"My heart beats for Sango only." His smile widened as her blush deepened. Lyssa smiled and looked at Inuyasha.

"it..it's complicated." Lyssa's smile faded, and she looked at Kagome. She saw the girl's face fall and put her arm around her.

"I'm sure he will come around, Kagome. It's only a matter of time." She whispered in her ear. As if fait was against them, they saw soul collectors soaring the skies. "What are those?" Lyssa asked confused.

Kagome's face turned into a scowl. "Soul collectors. Inuyasha's dead lover was brought back to life with half of my soul and out of clay and stuff. She needs the souls of dead women for her to live. Probably when we all fall asleep he will go and try to find her. He will never let her go." She sighed heavily, leaning onto one foot, since they stopped walking.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, obviously picking up Kikyo's scent. "What was her name?" She asked Kagome quietly, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Kikyo." She spat the name out with much disgust.

Lyssa nodded and walked over to Inuyasha. She tugged on his sleeve and he looked down at her. "What?"

"Don't go after her."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't go after her." Lyssa's face scrunched up with disgust, realizing her was going to protest.

"And why not?"

"Because it doesn't make Kagome happy. And if you leave the group now they will all be more venerable to Naraku, and whoever he sends." She smiled in pride when she saw his face relax.

"I guess you are right." He sighed and stopped walking. "We will rest here for the night."

Lyssa walked back over to Kagome. "Don't worry, I'll stay up and make sure he doesn't go anywhere." She winked at her, and walked over to a tree to set up her sleeping bag.

Kagome smiled. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

** A/N: Oh haha KittyB78 yeah my stupid laptop's keys are sticky so sometimes I might spell stuff wrong. But I did need to change my title cause he made no sense what-so-ever. Thank you for reviewing and thank you, Yuti-Chan for reviewing =].**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Push.**


	6. Chapter 6

Staying up with Inuyasha wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be. The whole night he stayed up in a tree, and she couldn't tell if he was there or not. So a few times she would call out his name, and she would hear stirring at the top of the tree.

"Why are you staying up with Inuyasha?" Lyssa turned her head and saw Bankotsu coming towards her. He took a seat beside her, crossing his legs Indian style in the process.

She put her elbow on her knee, and her hand on her cheek, leaning into it. "Because I promised Kagome I would make sure he didn't run off with some undead chick." She shrugged and brought her knees to her chest.

"Seems pretty boring to me." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Why are you so childish?" he smirked when she stuck her tongue out again.

"Maybe it's because I can be." She flashed him a bright smile. "So you really want to hunt down Naraku?"

Bankotsu's face turned serious. He nodded, "Yes, I do. It is revenge for my brother's deaths." A single tear slid down his cheek. He wasn't about to cry in front of a beautiful girl. Lyssa scooted over closer to him, and put her arms around his torso. Bankotsu's eyes widened when he felt the girl hold him. But then the surprise wore off and a small smile tugged at his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him.

The two never let go of each other the whole night, and eventually both fell asleep.

Kagome awoke before anyone else was awake. She walked over to the fire pit, to start breakfast. She glanced over to the tree Inuyasha usually sat in and was surprised at what she saw. Lyssa and Bankotsu were laying under the tree wrapped up in each other. It was a very cute sight. '_Oh, we have to get them together!'_ She smiled to herself at the thought.

Kagome went to her bag, and took out bowls, spoons, and ramen. As she started the fire she heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned around and saw a girl that looked like she was in her mid-twenties, with black hair that stopped at the bottom of her ear. Her eyes were brown with a red ring around it. Wait, what did Lyssa say about people with red in their eyes?

Kagome gasped as she felt her blood being moved inside her. The pain was unbearable, she fell to the ground squirming in pain trying to free herself of the girl's hold. She let out one small, barely audible scream of pain. It was enough to wake Lyssa up. She scrambled away from Bankotsu with her speed chuck still around her neck.

The girl she was going against was smart enough not to look in her eyes. That was not a good thing on Lyssa's part. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "What's happening?" Inuyasha ran towards Kagome trying to stop the pain. "What's happening to her?"

"That is a bleeder, she's controlling her blood. Lucky for us she can only control the blood of one person at a time." Lyssa searched her bag, trying to find her daggers. It was one of her more useful weapons when she had an opponent far away. She found the pair of daggers and threw one at the black-haired girl. Her aim was right on because it hit the girl right in the heart. She fell to her knees screaming one loud scream before actually dying. Once her body went limp, Kagome stopped struggling. Her eyes were still closed, probably sleeping.

Bankotsu woke up by the load scream. His eyes shot open and he jumped up. He saw the girl lying on the ground, with a dagger in her chest. "He sent another one?" He sighed when Lyssa nodded her head.

She walked over and pulled the dagger out of the girl. "Damn, that was in there deep." She muttered as she shoved it into her pack.

"So, who wants breakfast?" Kagome asked, back to her perky little self.

They all smiled and nodded. As she started breakfast everyone sat down in a circle. "How does Naraku keep finding us? Does he have an endless supply of henchmen?" Inuyasha asked.

Lyssa snorted. "Seriously? Are you stupid? He has a lot of henchmen because he is the leader of the division. They think they are doing good. He is just killing out race, and us killing his henchmen isn't helping. And he is a hanyou, he can smell us, it's not like we can mask out scent like he can." She rolled her eyes at Inuyasha and started eating the food Kagome had just given her.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. You of all people should know that." Sango said, also starting to eat her breakfast.

"Keh."

Silence overcame the group, until they heard a girl in the distance scream. Inuyasha jumped up, but not before getting Kagome onto his back. He ran off to find where that scream came from. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo climbed onto Kirara's back and flew towards where Inuyasha and Kagome went. Lyssa hopped onto Bankotsu's back, since he was just as fast as Inuyasha with the jewel shard still implanted in his back.

Running as fast as he possibly could Bankotsu caught up to Inuyasha in no time. The scream was heard again, and they picked up speed.

They came to a clearing where they saw a young girl around the age of thirteen, and a man around the age of 30. His hands glowed yellow. "He's a mover." Lyssa whispered in Bankotsu's ear. He nodded and moved a little closer. The two still hadn't sensed their presence. "If I can get him to look in my eyes I can get him to lead us to Naraku." Her warm breath tickled his ear.

He let her down as she crept closer to the man. She snuck up behind him and grabbed his neck. He screamed out in pain as her hand closed around his neck. He lifted his chin so his eyes met her. Her eyes turned completely black. "Naraku is the enemy, you were leading us to Naraku, lead us to Naraku." Her eyes turned pale green again when the man nodded that he understood. He started off in a different direction, and Inuyasha started following. Lyssa jumped onto Bankotsu's back as they started off following the man.

'_It's amazing Naraku would be so stupid. He knows that I can take over their mind, so why wouldn't he tell them not to look in my eyes. I mean some knew not to and some didn't. So what does it mean? What if he is sending them because he knew I would control them to lead us to him? What if it is a trap?'_ Lyssa gasped at her sudden realization. "STOP!" she yelled, so Sango could hear her from the air.

Inuyasha came to a halt in front of her. "What is it? The guy is getting too far away!"

"It is a trap, Inuyasha! Don't you see? Naraku knew that I would be able to take over their minds, so he purposely told some of them to look in my eyes so I would tell them to lead us to him. He probably has a trap set up for us."

"That was some smart thinking on your part, Lyssa." Kagome commented. "We probably shouldn't follow him then."

"UGH! So which way do we go now? Now we have no lead on where he is!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sure he will show himself eventually, Inuyasha. I mean he wants us all dead and he has shown himself to you many times before. Know what I am saying?" Lyssa said rather confidently.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Well let's go find a place to set up camp."

**A/N: Wow I had a lot of errors in the last chapter lol. Im not the best typer in the world. Sorry haha. Well thanks for reviewing guys =]. And don't worry Bankotsu and Lyssa will end up together in the end =].**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Push.**


	7. Chapter 7

This was his last legend book. He had gone through almost 450. Page after page, looking for just the right legend that Lyssa might fit into. He flipped the pages, skimming over each legend. If he could find one that she fit into, it could tell him how to defeat her, or at least get her back and turn him on her side. I mean it wouldn't be that hard, with all the pushers he had. But alas, she was a pusher. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy…

He skimmed down the page and a smile threatened his lips. This legend fit her well. He _read:_

'_A child, not young, not old, with pale green eyes will escape from an evil bondage. She will be injected with a poison, and will be the only one to survive. She escapes, but not without minions of the great evil after her. She is a unique being, being as she has not one, but two powers she can uphold. The great evil will do everything in his power to destroy her, but that will only make her stronger. A final encounter will lead to only ones death. Good or Evil, but in the end Good conquers all.'_

Naraku slammed is fists on the desk. "DAMMIT!" how could this be? This stupid girl was going to defeat him? Not likely. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. How could that even be possible. He caught her and held her captive, how is it that she can beat him. Naraku buried his face in his hands and tried to think clearly. He heard the door squeak open then slam shut. He peered though his fingers and saw Kagura standing before him.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked. Her tone was bored, and her eyes showed no sign of enthusiasm.

"Yes, I need you to go send a warning to 'Lyssa'. I want to know who she is traveling with, where she is, and what she is up to. Spy on her for a while, then make your appearance. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded and pulled the feather from her hair, taking off into the sky.

**(XOXOXOXOXOXO)**

"Ugh," Lyssa said as she plopped down onto her sleeping bag. "Setting up camp takes a lot of you, ya know!?" She put her hand behind her head and closed her eyes.

"Psssh, I know! Especially when the boys over there do nothing to help us!" Kagome huffed and sat on her sleeping bag in between Sango and Lyssa.

"Stop being babies, we did plenty!" Inuyasha said.

"Name one thing that you actually did, Inuyasha." Kagome sneered as she climbed under the covers of the sleeping bag.

Inuyasha pondered for a moment but didn't reply. "Yeah, that is what I thought." Kagome smiled in victory as Inuyasha pouted.

Lyssa elbowed Kagome. "He so likes you Kagome, you should so ask him to go for a walk or something nice like that."

Kagome beamed at her new red-headed friend. "Well, maybe you are right. I will ask him to take a walk with me. Maybe some sparks will fly." She smiled at Lyssa and stood up. She walked over to Inuyasha and took a deep breath. He looked down at her and smiled a toothy smile. "Hey Inuyasha, do you want to take a walk or something?" His smile grew bigger as he nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to take a walk with you, Kagome." She smiled as she took his hand and led him to the forest. As she passed Lyssa she whispered, "I owe you one!" Lyssa nodded and watched the couple walk off into the forest.

Lyssa yawned. "Well, I think I am going to go for a swim." She grabbed her bag. "I saw a lake just beyond the forest, it's not too far away, would you like to join me?"

"Nah, I am not in the mood for a swim, but I think it would be wise if you did not go by yourself." Sango said making Lyssa huff.

"I can take care of myself, I have been doing that for years." She muttered, though Sango was older than she, Lyssa could fend for herself, and it was no doubt that Sango could fend for her own self. But she was just looking out for Lyssa's safety, and she respected that.

"Well I do not like the idea of you traveling alone, especially with all these people after you. I mean how would we know if you needed help. It would be better if two people were there with you. But personally I do not wish to go."

Lyssa pondered a moment. She sounded very wise for her age. "Yeah I guess you're right I mean there is no se fighting you, you'll probably win in the end anyway." Sango smiled at the younger girl.

"Hey Bankotsu, want to do me a favor?" Sango shouted over to Bankotsu, who just happened to be on the other side of the camp.

He jogged over to where Lyssa stood and Sango sat. He smiled at Lyssa, then looked down to Sango. "Yeah, what is it you need?"

"Can you accompany Lyssa to the lake, she wants to go for a swim, you can also swim if you would like, I just don't want to go there alone."

Bankotsu looked from Sango to Lyssa then back to Sango. "I am sure she could take care of herself, but if it would make you feel better if I went then I will go with her." She started to say thank you but he shook it off. "The least I can do is protecting Lyssa; I mean she did save my life." He started walking in the direction of the lake, and Lyssa followed.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me, I don't know why she won't let me go on my own. I'm like 17." He rolled his eyes at her.

"She cares about your safety; she probably thinks of you like a little sister, I know I would always want to keep my little sister safe." He looked down at her to see a disgusted look on her face. She doesn't want to be thought of as a little sister!

They walked in silence for a few moments until Lyssa said, "Do you think of me as a little sister?"

Bankotsu looked down to see her looking up at him. "No, I don't see you as a little sister considering I am like 18." He smiled at her when she stuck her tongue out on his mocking of her.

"You look older than 18, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." They approached the lake, and Lyssa set down her bag. She sat onto the grass and opened it up.

"Are you going swimming?" She asked as she pulled out a bathing suit from the bag.

"Why not? Since I am here I should take a swim." She took out swimming trunks that Bankotsu could use and took a yellow and blacked striped towel, and a blue towel with green fish on it out of her bag. She handed Bankotsu the blue towel and the swimming trunks.

"Put those on. They are something people in mine and Kagome's time wear when we go for a swim. And the towel is to dry off after we get out." He nodded and started to take off his clothes. "Woah there partner! You face that way," she pointed toward the lake, "and I will go behind this tree facing the other way to change. Got that?" He nodded quickly, his face turned warm as he turned around.

Lyssa made her way to the tree and slipped into her purple bikini. It fit her pale body perfectly and it exposed her bellybutton ring she had gotten when she turned 14. "You ready down there?" She called to Bankotsu.

"Yeah come on down." She rushed down to see him in his swimming trunks. He was super tan and had a hot six pack. He looked how can she put it? Hot.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the water. Lyssa dipped her toe into the water. "Ah, nice and hot." Lyssa let go of Bankotsu's hand and did a cannon ball into the hot lake water. Her head emerged from the water seconds later. She wiped the water from her eyes with her hands, and looked at Bankotsu. "Come on in the water's fine!" She bounced up and down in the water and finally went under.

If Bankotsu would have been paying more attention when Lyssa went underwater, he wouldn't have been dragged in. Lyssa popped out of the water in front of him, grabbed his ankle and yanked him into the water. Bankotsu barely had time to process what had happen when he was surrounded by water. Remembering not to breathe it in, he worked his way up to the surface. Lyssa was laughing at him from a few feet away. "Oh, so this is how you want to play it? Oh, it's on now!" He ducked under the water and started to swim over to Lyssa. She was too fast, she jerked out of the way before he could grab onto her.

"You'll never catch me!" She started swimming to the dock that was only a few feet away. Bankotsu headed off in hopes of beating her there. He pushed his legs harder when he saw she was closing in on the dock. But miraculously he made it there before her. When she popped her head out of the water, he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the cool, wooden back. "Damn, how did you get here so fast!" she pouted to her capturer and wrapped her legs around his waist t stay up. It wasn't that shallow of water, and he was taller than her anyway, so he could stand in it, she couldn't.

Bankotsu closed almost all space between them. Their lips were centimeters apart. He didn't know what he was feeling for this girl, but all he knew was he wanted to taste her pink, rosy lips, and now would be his chance. Before he could close the sliver of space between them, they heard a scream. Not just anyone's scream, it was Kagome.

Lyssa jumped out of the water faster than a cheetah sprinting to catch its prey. She had her backpack and towel in hand, and was already running through the forest before Bankotsu could stop her. She followed where she heard the scream until she came face to face with Kagura.

"What do you want?" she spat out, her words full of hatred. Kagura laughed a shrill, evil laugh that made Lyssa want to spit in her face. So she did.

Kagura wiped the saliva off her face and sneered. "Wench, don't ever do that again. Naraku has sent me to tell you that if you surrender to him, no harm will come to you, or you're so called friends. If you refuse hell will come to all you are associated with." Kagura smirked as the look on Lyssa's face turned to pure horror.

"Lyssa do not take the offer!" Bankotsu came bursting through the bushes. "You can't we don't care what happens to us. You just cannot join Naraku!"

"Where is Kagome? Why did I hear her scream?"

Kagura laughed. "Oh her and Inuyasha are in a bit of a pickle with some of Naraku's followers from the division. But don't worry they will kill them quick and easy." Lyssa took her Shuriken out of her bag and through it at Kagura all in one swift movement. It hit her right in the stomach, buying Lyssa some time. She sprinted off through the forest in search of Inuyasha and Kagome. They had to be nearby.

Lyssa turned to the left sharply when she heard Inuyasha yell Kagome. Obviously they were losing the battle. She didn't hear any screams, so there must not have been any screamers that they were up against. Lyssa rounded a corner and saw Inuyasha battling 2 women, one has long flowing black hair, and the other had gray hair, either from aging, which she didn't think so since she looked young, or it was natural. The gray haired girl had a red ring around her eyes. 'Shit! That is why Kagome is over there on the floor, the girl is controlling her blood!' Lyssa took out her second shuriken and aimed at the gray haired woman. She threw the shuriken with all her might. It hit her neck, and just about sliced her head off.

The black hair girl saw this and turned her attention toward Lyssa. She did not look her in the eyes, In fear she might be a pusher. Then she saw yellow energy come at her. She quickly ducked behind a tree. So, she could look her in the eyes. Maybe she could control her.

With all her might and speed, Lyssa ran over to the black haired girl. She grabbed the girl's neck and pinned her on a tree. Her eyes turned completely black as she took control of the girl. "We were never enemy's you are heading back to you family down south." The girl nodded and headed down in the direction of the south. Never looking back at the now four people watching her retreating form.

**A/N Wow I'm so sorry that took so long. I had so much shit going on you wouldn't believe! So I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Push or the Legend Idea from 10,000 BC.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome whined "let us take a fucking break! We've been at it for hours." Kagome huffed as Inuyasha ignored her complains to stop.

"Inuyasha she's right. If we don't rest now, as we get closer to Naraku, we will be tired if we come into contact with him." Miroku wisley added hoping he would get into Inuyasha's dense brain.

"Fine! Just stop complaining already. You're giving me a headache." his ears flattened on his head when Kagome squeeled loudly in joy.

Lyssa rolled her sleeping bag out near a tall oak tree. Kagome faollwed in pursuit, mimicking her actions. Lyssa laid back against the tree, looking up at the stars. "Sometimes I wish we could just be normal and not have to deal wth any of this. Just live a normal life with my brother." she sighed and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. I never asked to be apart of this, but i was chosen, as were you. Sometimes it sucks, but at least we made some really great friends on the way." Lyssa smiled at that. She did make some really awesome friends.

"I sense a demon coming!" Inuyasha announced. Lyssa quickly sprinted to her bad and took out her sword and numchucks. She put the numchucks around her neck and prepared herself for battle.

Kagome held her bow and arrows ready to shoot at whoever came into the clearing. But to all of their surprise it was only Sesshomaru, carrying a limp girl in his arms. Kagome rushed to him checking to see if the girl had a pulse. She did.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here." Inuyasha bit out, barely noticing the unconcious girl in his arms.

"I was down by the river not far from here." He nodded his head in the direction they had not been too long ago. "I saw the girl batteling one of Naraku's puppets. She must be something to him if he would send a puppet after her." Kagome nodded for him to continue. "So i finished off the puppet for her, then she just passed out. I knew I couldn't leave her there, considering Naraku had an interest in her. I smelled Inuyasha's scent and brought her to you."

"That was smart on your part, Sesshomaru." Sango said. "We will have to wait until she awakens. It is obvious she is not human, for she bears the marks of a great hunter on her face." All heads turned and gazed at her features. On her cheeks were tattos of arrows, both pointing in at her nose. In the middle of her forehead was a purple star. Meaning she was from a royal bloodline. She wore a tight fighting outfit, her black hair in a flowing ponytail in her head. Her eyelashes brushed her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. She screamed an ear-peircing scream, making Sesshomaru drop her to the ground to cover his ears. In an instant she shut up.

"Who the hell are you! What am i doing here?" She looked around frantically searching for a familiar face.

"We found you by the river, you were unconcious. What is your name?" Miroku tried to be friendly with the girl, but found it hard when he glare was digging into him.

She hesitated for a second. Could she really trust these people? For all she knows they could be working with Naraku. Should she take the chance? She didn't think there could be any harm with them knowing her name. "Rae. My name is Rae."

"How do you know Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked dryly, cutting to the chace.

"Who the hell wants to know?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Sesshomaru growled loudly, but she wasn't effeted by it at all. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." He growled louder when her laughter ringed his ears.

"The Great Lord Sesshomaru?" She tilted her head back and laughed harder. "Why would the 'oh so great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru' save a poor little woman as myself?" She chuckled when she heard him growl even louder.

"Don't test me woman. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Would you really kill a helpless little girl?" Her eyes went wide with mock shock and she curled her lip into a puppydog stare. She suddenly went serious. "Don't even try it you arrogant ass. I am the only one who will do the killing around here. I am of the southern lands. I escaped there to fight for my people, since my dad is just as arrogant as you and wouldn't send an army out. I had to run away in hopes of defeating Naraku."

"You are a lady of the southern lands?" Sesshomaru didn't bother to hide his shock. She smirked at him then laughed.

"I may look human at the moment besides my markings." she pointed to her head. "But i am no useless wimp. I am an Inu demon and i have taken many years in perfecting my fighting."

Lyssa, Kagome, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all just watching in confusion. They had no idea what a great help Rae would be in their battle with Naraku. No idea that Lyssa and Rae, together, would defeat Naraku. With combined power they would be able to do anything...


	9. Chapter 9

Naraku laughed evily as he stared into Kanna's mirror. His plan was working better than he expected it too. He waved Kanna off so he could get back to his bidding, when Kagura slammed the door open. "Ah, Kagura, thank you for joining me.

"What is it that you want, Naraku?" she spat out as he looked her up and down. She never once failed to amuse him.

"I just thought you would like to know that my plan of capturing that wench is a go." She smiled wickedly, but it faltered at her confused expression.

"Can you explain your plan to me again, Naraku? I am not quite sure I understand it." Of course she understood it. She just didn't see how it would work. But what Naraku didn't know was that the one he thought would bring Lyssa to him, was totally against him. Of course she wasn't going to tell him that, for she wanted to be free.

"Ah, Kagura. You never understand do you?" she frowned at him. "Well, my daughter, you remember her? Rae? Well she was born full demon. No one knows how that was possible when i am... of course you know, and her mother was human. No one understands how it could have hapened. But never mind that. I took her from her mother, I made a tattoo of a royal bloodline on her forehead. And it was convienent that she already had the mark of the great hunter. That means she has trained well, and will do her job proficiently. (Sorry of stuff is spelled wrong my Microsoft don't work, so i have to use Notepad.)

Kagura nodded her head. She was so glad Rae was on her side to defeat Naraku, or she would have been a great threat. Naraku waited for her to speak, but soon fell impatient. "Kagura, do you understand, or do i have to make you understand." he sneered. Kagura was unfazed by his actions.

"Yes, Naraku, I understand. I will be on my way." She left the room shutting the door on he rway out. She had to devise a plan to get to Rae and help her with her goal. She needed to tell the group she was now with their plan to defeat Naraku. WIth him thinking Rae was an ally, they might actually have the power to defeat him.

~*~

Lyssa watched Rae most of the morning. Something about her seemed off. She noticed that everyone tried not to talk to her, or have any contact with her. Even Sesshomaru stayed away.

"Look guys, I know this is weird to have her" Inuyasha pointed at Rae "here, but we need to keep moving. We have to keep moving no matter what. If we don't it will be eaier for Naraku to find us."

"What do you expect us to do about her?" Sango asked. Rae looked up and listened silently to their convorsations. She didn't appreciate being talked about when she was sitting right there.

Inuyasha pondered for a moment. "She will have to travel with us. She hurt, so we can't just leave her. Woman, where is your village?"

"I do not have one. I travel alone."

"Very well then. You sha'll travel with us then."

**Lyssa's POV**

Okay so I didn't like the idea of Rae (if that was her real name) traveling with us. I still didn't have good feelings about her. And when Bankotsu looked at her, I couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy. I didn't know where it was coming from, but she was beautiful, and I was jealous. I mean she was way prettier than me, Kagome, and Sango put together. But I guess that's what happens when your a demon. That is something i will never understand. She had bright blue eyes, and long black hair. Her skin was clear, and not at all dirty. I guess that was also something I was jealous of. I mean my face got oily from the dirt, when I was fighting. I mean this girl she was just in a fight last night, but there was no hint of it on her face. Oh course Bankotsu would perfer her over myself.

Wow i must be really insecure to think those thoughts. I guess I didn't feel threatened with Kagome and Sango because well, he never looked at them. But he was looking at her. And probably right now he was.

My head fell into my hands, and i felt a single tear slide down my cheek.

**Normal POV**

Everyone walked in complete silence. They were going at a considerably good pace, but Kagome was growing tired. "I say we stop at the next village and take a break." She panted and Inuyasha started to speed the group up.

"Inuyasha, calm down. If you keep going at a speed like this we will be very tired when it comes time to face Naraku." Miroku said as Kagome gave him a greatful look.

"Feh, whatever. Get on my back, Kagome. There is a village not to far away." Kagome nodded and jumped onto Inuyasha's back. He sped off leaving the others in his wake.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed onto Kirara, taking off into the skies. "Girl." Lyssa almost jumped out of her socks at Sesshomaru's cold tone.

"What?" she bit out. She never liked the guy.

"Get on my back. I want to get to the village already, and it will be faster for you, also." Lyssa hesitated, but seeing no harm coming to it she hopped on. She almost fell off from being light-headed when she saw Bankotsu get on Rae's back..

~*~

"We are having quite the demon problem lately." an elder villager told Inuyasha. "We would be so, so greatful if you were to dispose of a certain one. He is a serpant Demon. He has been causing Havoc on our village and we just can't take it anymore. Though, none of us are strong enough to fight it off, maybe you can.?"

He gave them a hopeful smile, and before Inuyasha could say no Kagome replied, "Of course we can sir. If you wouldn't mind giving us a place to stay for the night we would be honored to rid this beast from your village."

"Oh, yes! We will get right on that! Thank you so much!" he bowed and ran off to tell the people of the village their good fortune.

"Where's this stupid serpant? I wanna chop its head off so I can get some sleep." Inuyasha yawned.

"I sense a jewel shard." Kagome gasped. A huge serpant came slithering towards them. His tongue sticked out and he hissed loudly. Everyone flinched back, well except Sesshomaru and Rae.

**Lyssa's POV**

When that stupid demon came slithering down I almost peed my pants. I mean it came out of no where. I was terrified. When I saw Rae look so fucking calm I calmed myself and looked like I wasn't scared, which was of course, a huge fat lie!

Inuyasha charged at the demon, but missed horribly. I couldn't help but laugh, I mean come on, it was funny! Soon he was back on his feet ready to attack again.

I hurridly searched my backpack for my sword and Shuriken. They seemed to be my weapon of the week. I also placed my numchucks around my neck. I mean you never know when they will come in handy, right?

I saw Rae attack the disgusting snake thing with a sword I never knew she had. It was long and pointy. Well I guess all swords are. She got a huge chunck out of its skin, but otherwise didn't do much harm. I grasped my Shuriken ready to aim, but Sesshomaru beat me and used his poison whip, killing the Serpant instantly. I pouted a bit, and shoved my weapons back in my bag.

"Well done Sesshomaru!" Rae praised and flashed him a huge smile. I rolled my eyes involuntarily. Rae shot me a look. I mean if looks could kill, I', guessing I'd be dead right now. I mean what did I ever do to this chick? All I know is it looks like she is pursuing the guy i am pursuing. Isn't that like against some girl code or something?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the elder dude came back to thank us. "Thank you so much for defeating that nasty demon! The best we could do is two rooms at the village Inn. Is that okay?"

"It is more than okay, thank you so much, sir!" Kagome squealed and starting rushing in the direction the elder went.

"Are you serious two rooms! It's like a dream come true!" Miroku cried.

"Shut it you pervert! Girls in one room, boys in the other. Got that?" Miroku chuckled and Sango glared him down.

"Not that this isn't fun, which it's not." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Let's get going to the Inn they have."

"Agreed." I smiled and rushed down to where Kagome disappeared. The girls were sharing a room. Hopeful Rae broke the rules and stayed in the guy's room, because I really needed to talk to Kagome and Sango. Hopefully we'll get some time alone.

**~*~**

Unfortunatley for me, Rae did no such thing. Actually she stuck to us girls like glue.

I was really starting to get pissed off when everytime I tried to talk, I'd get cut off by her. I let it slide the first few times, but now I was really getting pissed off.

Finally I just got up and left. I mean i wasn't going to take that shit, expecially from that slut. So, I did what any normal teenage girl would do. I went into the guys' room.

There room was actually way nicer than ours was. The walls were oak wood and nice carvings were put into the walls. "Hey, guys." I said, hoping they wouldn't kick me out.

They didn't. Sesshomaru gave me a weird look, but that's about the only bad thing that happened. "Yo, Lyssa. Whatcha even doin' in here?" Inuyasha asked between bited of food. I could tell he wasn't angry, just midly curious.

I did something very unlady like. I snorted. "Well i just couldn't hang around the 'all perfect' Rae any longer." I made air quotes around all perfect, becuase well no one is perfect.

"I know exactly what you mean. She thinks she's so great because she is royal and a demon. She actually reminds me alot of you, Sesshomaru." Miroku said. Sesshomaru growled fiercly, and Miroku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah S. why'd you have to bring her to us?" I hope he doesn't get mad I called him S. I am just too lazy to say Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru studied her a moment. "Well, It was the only thing I could think of."

"Can I call you S." i blurted out.

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes."

"Take it as a I really don't give a shit. Just do not call me Sesshy."

"Yes Sir!"

Bankotsu walked into the room while I had my hand up soluting S. when I said Yes Sir. (A/NLike they do in the army if you didn't know.) I quickly put my hand down feeling embarressed.

"Hey, Lyss! What are ya doing in here?" Bankotsu asked happily as he took a seat beside her.

"Oh, wow you're actually glad it's me? I thought you would be hoping it was Rae." I meant it to be sarcastic, which I tend to do when I'm hiding emotions, but i muttered it so seriously the whole room got quiet.

Bankotsu looked confused. "Why would you ever think that, Lyssa? I barely know the girl."

"The way you talk to her makes it look like you've known her for years." I know i was sounding like a child, but I just couldn't help myself. The jealousy was overwhelming.

Bankotsu stared at me in shock and utter disbelief. I looked away from him, but he lifted my chin, so our eyes locked. "Lyssa don't ever think I would like her. There is only one girl for me, and it is not her."

I did not speak, for i thought my voice would crack. Who was this girl? Did i know her? Was it me?

He took me into a hug, and I couldn't help but hold onto him for dear life. I never wanted to let go. And I didn't. I fell asleep like that in his arms, and dreamed a nightmare free dream, of just him and me watching the sunset..

**A/N: AWWWW. lol. sorry it took me so long to update. My microsoft stopped working so I have to use word pad. Then my internet went out and my dad finally fixed it lol. sorry for the really short chapter before this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or ideas from Push.**


End file.
